Vegeta vs Shadow
Two edgy,serious anti heroes with the ability to tap into a super form and are rivals to the protagonists duke it out in my FIRST DBX! Interlude Vegeta woke up and groaned.He felt like he was just hit by a truck,but he looked around and saw that he definitely wasn't on earth.There were rabbits and squirrels hopping everywhere and a bat lady was sitting,holding a jewel. Vegeta flew to the bat and began choking her. Vegeta:YOU!WHERE AM I!? The bat didn't answer,so Vegeta charged up a blast. Vegeta:BAH!Guess i'll make you talk! Suddenly,a black and red hedgehog teleported in front of him. Shadow:A human?pft...pathetic. Vegeta took offense to being called a human AND pathetic. Vegeta:You have a lot of nerve telling the prince of saiyans,the most powerful being in the universe,that he's a human and pathetic!You will pay for insulting me! Shadow was not fazed. Shadow:This will be easy. HERE WE GOOOO! Vegeta flew at Shadow and repeatedly punched him,then kicked him into the air before teleporting in front of him and doing a double axe handle,then teleported on the ground and kicked him far away before doing a blast,but Shadow managed to teleport away from it and skid to a halt. Shadow:Caught me off guard there...no matter, Shadow formed 2 blasts in his hands. Shadow:CHAOS...SPEAR! Shadow fired his chaos spears at Vegeta,but when vegeta held his hand up,the blasts teleported behind vegeta,sending him flying into a kick from shadow,who then punched Vegeta repeatedly before stopping time,then formed several blasts around vegeta before resuming time,causing them to emit an explosion that vegeta managed to block. suddenly,the ground began to shake as Vegeta powered up,emitting a yellow glow and causing shadow to be knocked back from the sheer power. When Shadow managed to recover and land,he saw Vegeta in his super saiyan form. Shadow:Yellow hair and increased power...how the ripoffs have come. Vegeta growled at this comment. Vegeta:HOW DARE YOU!?!? Vegeta teleported behind shadow and kicked him in the air,then teleported in front of him before punching him several times,then did a kick before teleporting behind shadow and knocking him to the ground,then stretched his arms out. Vegeta:FINAL FLASH!!! Vegeta fired a huge blast of yellow energy that caused a massive explosion,but in the smoke,a yellow glow emitted and shadow powered up into his Super Shadow form,then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta:Sorry pal,the original is ALWAYS the best. Vegeta then smirked before transforming into a super saiyan 2,then flew at shadow,who flew at him at the same time.They both collided punches before trading blows around the planet flying so fast,not even sonic could see them.Both shadow and vegeta went back and forth,countering every attack they threw at eachother before shadow kicked Vegeta into the water,then formed a giant yellow blast before firing it at the water,causing a massive explosion that sent Vegeta further in the ocean. Vegeta teleported behind shadow and punched him several feet away,then did a galick gun that sent Shadow flying several miles away before shadow recovered,but as Vegeta teleported back to shadow,shadow punched him,but Vegeta kneed shadow,followed by them continuing to trade blows. Both Shadow and vegeta punched eachother at the same time,then kicked eachother at the same time before Vegeta dodged a punch from shadow,then punched him several feet away before doing a big bang attack,but shadow managed to block it before emitting a red aura. Shadow:Chaos... Vegeta looked suprised and quickly powered up Vegeta:Explosive... Shadow:BLAST!!! Vegeta:WAVE!!! They both released a huge ammount of energy,causing a gigantic explosion that could be seen from hundreds of miles away.When the smoke cleared shadow kicked Vegeta downa nd turned into hyper shadow.But Vegeta managed to come out of the rubble and transform into super saiyan blue vegeta.They both flew at eachother and collided her punches,causing the hole planet to shake and destroy it's moon. They then traded blows faster than the speed of light,nobody gaining any true leverage before shadow punched Vegeta and teleported him into space,but Vegeta used this opportunity to charge up a massive final flash that was the size of the moon they destroyed. Vegeta:FINAL FLASH!!!! Vegeta fired the blast at the planet,breaking off a large part of it and killing shadow. K.O!!! After-battle Ultimate:Holy shit,that was awesome!Well,this was my first DBX,so i'm not really sure how I did. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Was a Death Battle Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:East only themed DBXs